Love Story
by teapirategirl
Summary: JE.They're story is one of jealousy,betrayal & romance. Jack/Elizabeth in situations from your favorite movies.Gone with the wind,Casablanca,Beauty & the Beast,Roman Holiday etc. In the end...are they meant to be? Or have the classics already decided?
1. chapter 1:Gone with the waves

**A/N: So this was an idea I had. How about reading about your favorite pairing in some of the most romantic situations in history of movies? It's not exactly like the classics but you'll see your favorite quotes and situations...**

**This chapter is a tribute to my other favorite pairig Rhett and Scarlet from Gone With the Wind. The OOCness is intentional, the plot doesn't follow the movie exactly...in the AU everything goes as it does in AWE but Elizabeth had to marry Jack to become pirate king. Banter and jealousy fallows.**

**This fic can be as long as you want it to be (depending on reviews). Each chapter features Jack and Elizabeth in a romantic situation from a famous romance classic...**

**Read, enjoy and review**

* * *

**Gone with the waves  
**

If her determination to not be afraid of him wasn't enough now she had alcohol-rum!- in her veins to help her with her resolution.

She could see clearly that he was drunk…even drunker than usual.

"You're drunk," she pointed out calmly. She could feel the rum spread in her own body and make her warm and comfortable.

He sat beside her on the stairs with a vicious smile. "'M drunk…bit drunker than usual but I plan on getting still drunker as the night goes on."

It didn't matter that she'd only married him because she'd had to. Because she'd needed to marry someone in order to became Pirate King and he was the only one in the room that didn't make her hurl.

It didn't matter that sometimes she enjoyed being married to him. She loved Will with all her heart, she'd even told Jack she wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed as him anymore because she wanted to be faithful to Will. Dear, sweet Will who wouldn't be back for another nine years.

Still, sometimes she enjoyed being married to him…this wasn't one of the times…

"You're drunk and I'm going to bed," she stated coolly and tried to get up from the stairs.

He stood in front of her and blocked her way. Letting his hands push her shoulders down until she sat.

"Don't you think I know you drink just as much as I do?" he slurred and stared her in the eye. "I see those bottles of rum missing and I smell it on you. Do you think I give a rat's ass that my wife drinks? Hell! I would be bloody disappointed if she didn't."

"Let go of me," she tried to shrug his hands off her shoulders. "I'm going—"

"You aren't going anywhere," he muttered. "You'll listen to me. I don't care that you tried to get me arrested darling."

He didn't? He didn't care, did he? Of course he didn't. Even when she did things out of anger…burnt his rum, tried to get him caught, threw him out of the cabin…

And it bothered her even more that she cared. She _did _care that he bedded whores in every port and never told her what adventure they were off to next. It bothered her that _she_ enjoyed being there but most of the time _he _acted like she wasn't even there.

"Good. So I'll be off," she tried to get up but he pushed her back down.

"If you try to get up one more time…" he threatened. "As I was saying, I don't care how you try to backstab me. I don't even care that you won't let me touch you because of dear stupid William. Love him all you want! The two of you deserve each other."

"Do shut up Jack. I understand that your black heart knows nothing of love," she said calmly. After all, he was drunk and there was no use losing her temper now.

"Oh I know about love. I do," he mumbled. This made her turn around to look into his eyes. "I know about it from watching you every sunset, hoping for a flash of green so you can see the whelp, sending out those messages you think he might float across…"

He'd noticed? He'd even noticed the things she _wasn't _doing out of spite, the little things she thought were her little secrets.

"I do so appreciate the irony in your actions my dear. Giving me lectures on _honor_ and _loyalty_ and then trying to get the Royal Navy to kill me…"

"If you weren't so drunk and incomprehensive I could explain."

"You don't need to explain a thing. I know why…or rather _who _you're doing it for," he said as he let his hands creep up her neck and grip both sides of her head. "My hands," he whispered seductively. "Could rip you apart. I would do it if it took Will out of your mind but that won't do. Maybe I should put my hands right there and squish your head. That'll block him out."

The pressure of his hands on her skull scared her a bit but she didn't let it show on her face. It was easy to hide her expression in the cloudy night.

"Get your hands off me you drunken bastard," she spat.

"I've always loved your spirit darling," he smirked. "Even when you're cornered."

"You've never cornered nor frightened me in my life. I pity you as a matter of fact, you're a jealous man! Jealous of something you can't understand. Good night!"

Happy that she'd had the last word, she leaped to her feet and marched towards the cabin. Jack had caught up with her in a few seconds and pressed her against a mast.

"Jealous? I'm not so sure luv. You pine after something that can never really be yours…"he let his hands grip her waist. "And here we both are, right here, right now and so very very much alike."

All she did in response was raise her chin and look into his eyes defiantly.

"You can never be with William, you see. You'll get tired of his ridiculous sense of honor but you and I darling? We _have _no honor."

She trembled from his heat as she pushed him away and tried to walk away. Again, he caught up with her and spun her around.

"Not that easy Elizabeth," he whispered as he swept her into his arms. He kissed her with such passion that made her cling to him for support and left her no choice but to kiss him back.

If he let go she would fall deep into the darkness, he was the only thing that was keeping her standing.

"Every day you turn me down because you're chasing your dream of dear ol' Will and thinking of Will," he muttered. His tone was still angry. Why was he angry? Couldn't he see that she was shuddering under his touch? That she almost fainted from his kiss? That all he needed to do was tell her that he wanted her and she'd be all his?

"Well tonight, Lizzie, you're not turning me down," he swept her off her feet and carried her to the cabin while she kicked and tried to push him away.

Even if she was secretly thrilled, she wouldn't let him treat her like one of his whores. She would kick and scream and…

Her scream was muffled by a crushing kiss and so was every other scream she let out that night.

* * *

The rays of sun fell on her face as she stretched out between the comfortable sheets and opened her eyes with a smile. Her hand extended to feel the cold empty space beside her but she reminded herself quickly that he had a ship to run.

She sat upright and pulled her shirt over her head, still smiling as she hummed her favorite pirate shanty and took notice of the fact that the ship was moving again.

Finally she heard the door opening.

"Jack, where have you _been?"_

"We were docked in Tortuga, I was merely taking advantage of the attractions the city offers," he said in his usual playful tone but his eyes were serious as he sat beside the bed. "It's almost evening now and we're awfully close to Shipwreck Cove."

She could smell the rum on him and it was even stronger than usual. No doubt after she'd dosed off he'd spent his night in the company of rum and other things. But she didn't care…he must've enjoyed the previous night as much as she had. "You let me sleep for that long?" she said, to herself mostly.

"I came to bestow my most humblest apologies darling…I was exceptionally drunk and you were notably entrancing."

Her smile broadened. Not only had he made her feel things she didn't know she was capable of, he was also apologizing for compromising her honor in the slightest.

"Honestly Jack there is no need to…"

"No, wait," he sighed, exasperated. "I regret everything I did last night."

This managed to make her face fall. "No need to apologize Jack. Honestly, you're a pirate and I can't say I expect any more than that."

He smirked unpleasantly. "I gave this a considerable amount of thought last night…"

"While you were in some whore's arms I imagine," she interjected while she crossed her arms

"I wouldn't be in some whore's arms if ye'd..." he decided to ignore her. "As I was saying, I deliberated over the matter and I concluded tha' we've both making ourselves-and the other- deliberately discontented and that perhaps-regarding recent developments- your stay here is no longer a perceptive option," he said in one breath. This almost made her smile again. He was so incredibly _Jack_, racing to spit the words out with his hand gestures.

"Come again?"

He sighed. "You can go love. I ordered them to sail to Shipwreck Cove for you. Wasn't wise to invite you onboard to begin with."

"What an absurd idea!" she frowned as she threw the covers off. It was a bit of a reassurance that there was a spark in his eyes as he saw her bare legs. There was no desire in her to leave but she couldn't just tell him that.

"Absurd?"

"I'm not being thrown off your ship," she informed him as she brushed her hair with her fingers and pouted. "You can't make me leave unless I want to. I'm, uh, your wife!"

He snorted. "I'll make it my priority to annul that mistake. Happy? We won't even tell the court…you can continue being the supreme master of all those idiots."

"I don't want to leave," she finally blurted out.

Again, he flashed him a smirk and it broke her heart at how devilishly handsome and charming he looked in that instance.

"We both know you'd leave in a blink of an eye if ol' William were free. Wouldn't you?"

No, she wouldn't. She knew now that she wouldn't but she said nothing, just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Well answer me Lizzie, wouldn't you?" he demanded harshly as he stood up.

She looked away and continued brushing her hair.

"Wouldn't you?"

There was a distinct burning sensation in her throat and her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest, it was telling her to say a simple no but she knew there was no guarantee that it would fix a thing so instead she threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Never met a man so exceedingly vulgar as you," she screeched. "Just get out and leave me alone."

He nodded and tried to look careless. "I suppose this side trip will be of _some _use even if it means I have to see my poor excuse for a father. You can sit on your thrown all day and I'll go back to searching for the Fountain of Youth… "

Even if she was too proud to say anything she couldn't let it end like this, couldn't let him walk away without telling him how she felt. Hell, _she _didn't know how she felt. "I don't want to leave," she repeated.

"Well that's your misfortune," he tilted his head towards the window. Rays of sun shone on his face but his eyes had never been darker. "It would never have worked between us darling. We were crazy to think we could even live on the same ship."

Last night. She wanted to scream it at him. _Last night!_ She was sure he'd felt it too.

"I'm not going to sit in a fortress all day and do nothing! Take me with you."

He shook his head and smiled. "Selfish until the end, I admire that'. We should reach the cove tomorrow. Do us a favor and try not to say a word to me on the voyage there savvy?" he ordered. "I presume this is the las' time we'll be speaking luv, because I'll be making it my priority to insure that our paths never meet again. On this ship o' otherwise. Good bye!"

At this point she searched her brain for anything that would make him stay. "But Jack, you can't just leave me there! Where will I go? What will I do?"

He was already at the door, there was a world of regret in his eyes. "Frankly my dear I don't give a damn."

She glared at him angrily. "Get out."

"You were singing a different tune last night," he teased as he went out. She could see that he really couldn't bother to care anymore, he was clearly done caring if he wanted his last words to her to be just another joke.

Furiously she grabbed the closest object, which happened to be his compass and launched it at him. "Leave me alone."

"Gladly!" she heard him say as the compass hit the closed door. Tears threatened to fall as she kicked the sheets away ,stomped towards the door frantically and fell to her knees beside it.

The compass was lying open pointing straight ahead. Pointing to what she wanted most in the world.

But it was quite all right. She had all the time in the world, a compass and a lot of wit to help her get him back. Besides, he clearly wanted her. It wouldn't be that hard.

But she was too tired now and she would start crying if she thought of it. So instead, she would take a drink of rum and read a nice book. Tomorrow she could get Jack back. She could get him before they even reached the cove.

After all tomorrow was always another day.

* * *

**So let me know what you thought won't you? Next chapter will be the POTC version of Casablanca. If you have any particular requests do NOT hesitate...let me know in a review**


	2. chapter 2:Tortuga

**A/N: So here is a very POTC version of Csablanca. Yes! The main characters are JE but it's about the whole crew so it's quite long. Hope you'll enjoy and review!!**

**And please tell me any suggestion you have about what stories I should use for the next chapter. I've started working on an idea but do tell if you have something in mind. **

* * *

The empty bottle of rum hit the wood with a dull thud, Jack wiped his mouth with his sleeve and rested his feet on the table nonchalantly.

"I'll make it worth your while Jack," Will said sincerely. His posture eager, straight, steady and tense, all at once, as he looked at him from the other side of the table. The table that was keeping safe distance between them. "You know I can get you some treasure or another."

"William, I don't care if you sail to Atlantis, find me the treasure of Solomon, scratch your behind and scream like a monkey-and don't take me wrong, I find that image very amusing-I am _not _giving up those letters," he concluded, looking rather bored. For a second he wondered if Elizabeth had put him up to it somehow. He could imagine her doing it too, staring at Will with those big brown eyes, telling him that the letters were their only hope…that Jack would surely give them if _Will _asked.

Will raised an eyebrow. "And do you mean to use them yourself? You plan on going back to Port Royal and starting a respectable life and such?"

The humored look that Jack cast him read: _Are you daft? _And confirmed his suspicion.

"Why not then? If you don't mean to use them-"

"I don't recall saying _never_—"

"There must be a reason why you won't give them to me," Will concluded with an edge in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Jack. His dark eyebrows shot up at the though of the whelp-the _whelp _for gods sake!- getting himself some backbone.

"William," Jack took his feet off the table and substituted his hands for them, tapping each weathered finger on the wood. "Ask your bonnie lass," he advised him-not unkindly- with the expression of a father who was patting his son on the head.

Will Turner had expected every answer save for that one. "All I'm saying is—wait! What?"

"I said," Jack said slowly, patiently. "Ask your bonnie lass," he explained even slower as if he were really daft, he was beginning to suspect that he _was._

"My…_bonnie lass?" _he repeated to make sure he'd heard right.

"Aye."

"Elizabeth?"

"Would there be anyone else?"

And before Will could answer there was a load bang and screams from dock. Both men rushed out of the cabin to see what the commotion was about and found a group in front of the a tavern.

One man had been shot, leaning against a wall and clutching his chest and other standing by his side. On the opposing side, a group of navy men who had obviously rode in with a merchant ship stood yelling back at them.

"Attackin' a man from the 'hind like tha' 'as no honor innit! No honor at all," the man said as he clutched his shoulder.

"No honor? Why you little—" the navy man bellowed as his comrades held him back from charging. "You stole from me you _bloody—"_

"Stealing's me job you idiot! What's yours? Killing or just lookin' like a soaked rat in a red coat?"

Another gunshot sounded and the pirate was dead. The fight had been waiting the break out for several moments now.

Jack placed a hand on Will's chest, knowing he would run off and do something stupid. He wouldn't let Will kill himself for a lost cause, true but neither would he watch as pirates were slaughtered on their own shore.

"Come now," he muttered to Will as he made his way through the group of navy men and pirates, throwing fists and firing shots.

"Don't be a coward Jack. They need us—"

"Need us to what? Die with them? Now what good with that do, I wonder," Jack said under his breath. "_In_side seems like a more appealing option seeing as it lacks the number of bullets flying above my head _out_side."

As Jack had expected, Tortuga was running along just fine despite the fact that navy men were killing fellow pirate just outside.

Here and there a man raised his head to peak outside and shake his head from side to side but other than that…nothing.

And then, as he dragged Will –by the coat- towards the bar, they could hear the navy men's song-Rule, Britannia- filling the air. A visible flinch crossed his face as he ordered a mug of rum.

Finally Will shrugged Jack's hand off roughly and marched off.

"Bloody stupid Will," he groaned to himself, thinking that he would go out and shoot all of them one by one and give them that soggy old speech about pirates being good men et cetra et cetra and everything boring, noble eunuchs like Will could think of. His surprise was understandable when he realized that Will was walking across the tavern instead…

Then he spotted Elizabeth at a table, frowning bitterly as she heard the anthem being sung by the two dozen men outside. The night's darkness and the candlelight played on her features, making her look fierce and every bit the pirate king she was…

The need to _remind _himself to be mad at her was frustrating. He watched Will make his way to her but was shocked still further as he walked passed her and towards the orchestra.

"Play the song," he ordered them with a drawn sword. The pirate orchestra exchanged amused glances.

Jack rolled his eyes at Will's stupidity and sauntered over to them, tossed the man a shilling. "You 'eard the eunuch! There's a thousand of us in this port and two dozen of them out there," he pointed out. "Not scared are you lad?"

They started playing. "Thought not," Jack concluded loudly. But his voice was drowned by Will's and then Elizabeth's, Gibbs' and then everyone was singing 'Hoist the colors' as loud as they could…save for Jack of course who was making his way out of the place.

While standing in the doorway he paused to look over his shoulder, locked eyes with Elizabeth who was singing passionately and turned away hastily only to spot Norrington in the doorway.

"Commodore," he nodded with a mocking bow.

"Actually, it's Admiral Norrington now," Norrington informed him pointedly.

"Ah," Jack acknowledged. "Employing pirate schemes to secure noble positions…can't say I'm surprised."

Before Norrington could say anything Jack brushed passed him, lost in the moonless night and the sound of the pirates' song, which was now drowning out Rule, Britannia.

* * *

James scanned the room and made his way to Elizabeth, seizing her by the arm.

"Elizabeth—"

"James what are you—"

"Elizabeth, listen to me! There is no time…I was _forced_ to order the navy men to storm this tavern. They're coming in, in just a few moments"

"Forced," she repeated, peeved. "By whom?"

"Beckett. He put Mercer here to supervise my actions and as it is I have no choice, but you must get out of here, Mr. Turner as well. _You_ might be able to survive here but I have a feeling Mercer knows of Will's plans to kill Beckett. He's not safe here!"

The door burst open and men in red coats piled into the room, the song was replaced with screams. Elizabeth dragged Norrington into a darker corner.

"And here I was left under the impression that we would not be safe in any port _but _Tortuga," she whispered fiercely.

"That was only true until this morning," Norrington sighed. "I'm afraid I can't be on your side Elizabeth. And not only because I want to secure a safe position for myself, but because both you and Mr. Turner would be dead should you try to make an escape. Allow me to secure a passage for you on a Navy ship to Port Royal, and attain a fair trial for Mr. Turner."

A few gunshots fired and Elizabeth dragged him still deeper into the shadows. "A fair trial for Will ends in the hanging and you know this."

"I also know that his stay here would end in death, for certain," he said grimly. "Think about it."

With that he was gone and Elizabeth only allowed herself to be perplexed for a second before drawing her sword and jumping into the battle.

"We must get out of here," it was Will who whispered this in her ear. She nodded and they both fought their way out of the tavern.

"What happened with Jack?" she demanded.

"I'll tell you later," Will told her, raising his eyebrows to indicate the navy men behind them. "Time to run."

* * *

She brushed her golden hair in the small mirror hanging in their room in the faithful bride. The dark lingered in the room and noise from downstairs invaded her thoughts. But they had both been talking in hushed tones and tiptoeing all night...afraid of what Norrington had said earlier.

"After Norrington's warning, I don't think you should go to the meeting tonight…if they find you…"

"I'll make them regret they did."

They smiled at each other in the mirror.

"Then let me come with you, I'm Pirate King…"

"Which is why we need you to be safe in case our plan to kill Beckett fails."

She nodded. "Why won't you tell me what happened with Jack?" she asked, trying not to sound too interested. Trying to utter his name casually, coldly even.

"He has the letters of marque."

"Of course, I was stupid enough to give them to him."

"Has no intention of selling them."

"Why not?!" she asked, clearly uncomfortable.

His look was a bit bitter as he turned towards the window. "He told me to ask you."

"Ask me?" she said trying to sound appalled but growing nervous.

"Ask you bonnie lass," Will recited with a bit of a slur. He looked out the window again. "Well I should go. It's dark enough."

He sat beside her and they were silent. An uncomfortable silence that grew strained with the passing seconds.

She willed her mind to stay in the present, to not drift to Jack and what he had said.  
"Elizabeth," he finally whispered.

"Yes?" her reply was almost tearful.

"When I was captured by Jones…were you lonely?"

Why would he ask that? Why would he ask _that _of all things? Perhaps she needed to answer it. For herself.

"Lonelier than you could imagine Will," she whispered, trying to swallow the lump in her throat and the guilt in her stomach. "All I wanted was to find you," she continued with a tone of defeat.

Will studied her pained expression. "Is there something wrong? Something you want to tell me?"

She shook her head. "Only that it's a pirate's life and I want you to know…I want you to _believe _that no matter what I do…that I'm doing it for...that you are the only…"

"You don't have to say it," Will smiled. "I'll believe. Keep an eye on the horizon."

The corners of her lips had never felt so heavy as she lifted them in a smile. Watching him walked out the door.

"Will," she called after him, her expression strained. "Be careful."

He nodded before leaving.

She watched him walk away from the window and knew that she had to get those letters. In a few minutes she could be talking to Jack…only to get the letters of course…but she wanted…

A wave of determination swept over her and Elizabeth grabbed her hat and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Jacks hands trailed the fine lines on the black railing.

"Ms Gibbs," he called out.

"Aye sir?"

"Keep an eye out for trouble. It's a dangerous night, put Cotton on guard after your watch is done. I'm retiring for the evening."

"Aye," Gibbs nodded. "I'm going to the meeting after—"

Jack frowned. "I don't believe I asked to hear that."

The older man understood what he meant and nodded.

He walked into the dark cabin spotted a dark figure against the window, cautiously he placed a hand on his sword and lit a small oil lamp carefully. Elizabeth turned to face him, her face twisted with determination and pale from the strain.

"Oi! How d'you get in here?" he frowned.

She looked over her shoulder to the big window and the rope hanging from it.

"Knew I should've installed those French doors," he muttered to himself, scowling.

"Jack," she snapped. Looking at him with pleading eyes.

He smirked unpleasantly. "I knew you'd come over to my side one day…didn't expect it to be so soon. Do sit down love, would you like a drink? Something to wash off the blood from your hands with first, perhaps? Or maybe you'd like something to sharpen your invisible horns?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I had to see you."

"I have that effect."

"Captain Sparrow I really must—"

"_Captain Sparrow_, is it? Back to formalities are we?"

"As long as you remain so unpleasant and hateful…yes."

Jack grinned. "Unpleasant? _I'm _unpleasant and-what was the word you used- _hateful_? I wonder why?"

"Jack, please…"

"And, we're back to Jack again, I see," he whispered huskily as he circled her slowly, watching her visibly draw in some air. "That's a start. Now lets see…why would Miss Swann—"

"It's Mrs. Turner now," she corrected before she could stop herself. It felt so foreign on her own tongue, so distant.

He stopped his circulation around her. "I beg your indulgence Mrs. Turner," he said with a sneer. "As I was saying. Only two reasons a fair lady would be in my cabin at such an hour…business or pleasure," he concluded.

_Or both, _she added in her mind.

"As the latter seems unlikely for a woman as _cold _as yourself," he stopped right behind her, breathing the words against her skin and sending shivers down her spine. "I'd have to conclude that your presence has something to do with the letters in my possession. Seems those letters are my ticket to good company…as it's become apparent that I'll never be alone until I get rid of them."

She ordered her mind to function, to stay focused on what she came for. "You can ask for any price you want," she informed him. "But I want them in my hands when I walk out of that door."

"Hmmm. Determined are we?" he teased. "As for the price…what are you offering?"

"What are you asking?"

"It depends on what you're offering," he shrugged as he let a hand brush her hair to one side, exposing her white neck to him on the other side.

She turned slowly, pressing her body to his lightly, with a gentle smile, tilting her chin upwards.

"What I offer, depends on the currency you trade with at the moment," she said in a low voice as she parted her lips for him. "What's your currency Jack?"

The closeness of their bodies robbed him of speech for a second and in the next he willed himself not to lose it to her charms…_again _because this time it wasn't his life that was on the line, it was something much more important. He took a step backwards, distancing himself from her.

Elizabeth shuddered at the sudden loss of contact with the warmth of his body.

"As I told your _husband_," he said mockingly, a if reminding them both that he existed, walking towards his desk. "No deal. No matter what price you offer. So instead of enjoying the sight of you humiliating yourself, I'll be a _good man,"_ he said the last two words as if they were some kind of disease. "And inform you of that ahead of time."

"I know you have feelings for me," she said softly, hoping she was right and wasn't just 'humiliating herself'. "And I know you're angry with me for what I did but there's something more important worth fighting for."

"Do I have to hear again how great the whelp is and how selfless he is to think of killing the silly little man with a wig?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Why won't you understand that you and Will are fighting for the same side? Help him get to Port Royal with those letters and he'll kill Beckett," she explained calmly. "You're fighting for the pirates too."

He rested both hands behind his head. "I don't fight for anyone or anything but Captain Jack Sparrow love," he said, cursing at himself silently for calling her that. He sprang to his feet, walking towards the window where the breeze was creeping in and she followed.

"Jack, Jack," she called his name pleadingly. And he squeezed his eyes shut as if to protect himself from the note of desperation in her voice and the sudden urge he felt to protect her. "The kiss, on the Pearl…if you felt anything at all you would help…" she continued.

"I wouldn't bring up that little incident if I were you, it's downright _dense _to remind someone of how you murdered them and then ask them for a favor," he said harshly, perhaps even harsher than he had meant.

"It wasn't just any old kiss," she insisted.

"That, you're right. It was a kiss of death," he sneered. "Perhaps you haven't kissed enough people to judge if it were just _any old kiss_."

"But you have," she smirked and crossed her arms.

"I dare say I have," he boasted, standing a bit taller.

"So tell me then," she whispered. "What did you think?"

_Bloody amazing, breathtaking…exhilarating._

"I think I got swallowed by a giant squid afterwards," he scoffed as he brushed passed her and went looking about for a bottle of rum.

"Oh Jack if you only knew the truth," her voice was overcome by emotion now.

"Wouldn't believe the truth if you told it to me," he said, looking in a trunk. "Never trust a pirate, especially if said pirate killed you. Especially if said pirate is a woman."

He looked over his shoulder to see her utterly furious, hands balled into fists. "You're making it about yourself again when there's something bigger at risk. All you do is try and make everyone believe that you're this great, fearsome, self-serving pirate instead of the good man I believed you to be—"

"Being a good man didn't exactly workout for me."

"What you really are is a coward," she bellowed furiously, fighting back tears of anger. "A filthy, despicable _coward._"

He shrugged, trying not to let her words sting, trying not to care that he'd hurt her and continued to look for his rum.

She sighed exasperated. "Alright, I'm sorry. But you're our last hope…if you don't help us an innocent man will die…and it'll be my fault."

"He wouldn't be the first," he snickered , gave her a look over his shoulder and grabbed the bottle of rum he'd just found. "Now if you would be so kind as to—"

When he turned around he came face to face with Elizabeth's pistol and the fierce determination in her eyes.

"I tried to be polite Jack. I tried to be seductive…I tried _everything,_" she said calmly.

Oh great, he thought. It was all an act. It really shouldn't surprise him but it did, for a second his heart had melted at her anguish and he'd thought that perhaps she was sorry…

"Now I want those letters and you're going to get them for me," she ordered.

"I like to keep them on my person."

"Even better. Put them on the table."

He walked away from her not minding that her pistol was following him. "No," he shook his head.

"For the last time," she muttered, a bit uneasy now. "Put them on the table. I don't want to do this Jack but…"

"I _do _admire someone who will do whatever is necessary," he smirked and stepped closer to her. "I'll make it easier," he pressed his own forehead against the barrel. "Go on save your _husband _and your subjects. I've died by your hands before…I must say I preferred your other tactic but this will have to do eh?"

Her hand dropped to her side and tears threatened to fall again, she turned away from him, determined not to let him see that he'd gotten to her.

"Damn you Jack Sparrow," she cursed angrily as she threw the pistol to her side. "Damn you and your clever tongue and everything that has to do with you. I killed you thinking that I would never see you again, never have to think of you again…but even then you were like a plague. Torturing me with what I'd done…"

Jack was involuntarily drawn to her shaking form, he slipped behind her, pressing against her and letting his hands grab her waist. "You were bound by your upper-class morality to feel guilt…we all have our flaws."

Her shoulders slunk in defeat. "Oh I wish it were only guilt so it would be cured when we got you back, but I missed you, missed you with a physical ache. If you knew how it tore me up inside to do that to you. What I went through from the moment I left you there…how I couldn't sleep or eat or think of anything but rescuing you," she stopped herself, realizing that she'd said too much, that she'd let her guard down. "Hardly matters anymore," she scoffed turning further away from him.

Slowly he was undone by her words, his heart swelling and his mind wondering for a second if this were only another one of her acts and then discovering that he didn't care, didn't care about anything except holding her tighter and turning her to face him and finally, kissing her…

For a long time, a long time that was not enough she was lost in his embrace. Their mouths moved against each other hotly, desperately, wanting more, _needing more…_

Everywhere was cold and dark, everywhere except where he was touching her and kissing her. Her lips, her neck…every part of her body came to life at his touch.

Finally, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Jack, I tried to stay away after we got back…"

"Shush! Hardly matters anymore," he grinned and silenced her with another kiss. He'd stopped filling her with words long ago and he wanted her to extend him the same courtesy, he no longer cared if she was feeding him lies…as long as she kissed him.

This kiss was softer, almost pleading for something and she broke it after a few seconds.

"I want you to listen to me now," she demanded. "I wanted to stay away from you when we rescued you but every time I look at you, say a word to you…there's something about us Jack. Since that first day you fished me out of the water."

Jack smiled, how beautiful it was to have her under his palm, all her feelings laid bare…no more games. "Ah, so I'm not delusional. There _is _something between us or perhaps this is another one of you praise worthy performances," he teased with a smirk.

She shook her head. "I came here tonight, determined I would get those letters without letting myself do anything I wouldn't do if it were anyone else but you…and I couldn't say these things to anyone but you, kiss anyone else like that and mean it."

He clapped his hands together exaggeratedly, mocking her. "Bravo! I believe the delivery of those rather rehearsed lines alone…was so incredibly _real _that you won yourself the letters."  
"Oh great, hand me the letters and I'll be on my way then," she joked, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I meant it Jack. I walked away from you once and I don't think I can do it again. I'm staying."

"And what about young Mr. Turner?"

"You'll help him now won't you? You'll give him the letters and make sure he gets to Port Royal so he can kill Beckett, all of this can be over for every pirate sailing these seas," she explained. "And he'll have what he's been working for."

"He won't have _you_," he pointed out.

"I still love him Jack. There are different kinds of love," she said. "And perhaps one day, I shall see him again."

He understood what she was saying. She wasn't going to be his forever, she would go back to Will one day…but it was a start.

"Elizabeth, if you're using yourself as a bargaining chip for the letters let me remind you of the small technicality that I'm already offering them to you…"

"I can't go back to Port Royal. I can't walk away from this life again, from you…" she whispered. "Captain Sparrow, it seems my upper class morality is failing me again. I can't for the life of me see what's wrong or right anymore. I need you to be a good man, one final time and decide the fate of three people."

"I could do that," Jack shrugged and smiled as Elizabeth snuggled closer to him.

"Now where is that rum?" she whined with some humor in her voice.

"Always said we were peas in a pod love."

* * *

Will rolled on his back on the deck of the Pearl and sighed gratefully as he watched Gibbs climb up after him.

"Mother and child…" Gibbs muttered. "That was a bundle of good luck if I ever saw any."

"Some of the others weren't so lucky."

"Best not wallow in our grief," he advised.

"Ah Mr. Gibbs," Jack exclaimed as he walked out of his cabin. "Thank goodness you're here. The monkey is choking on a rather large grape…if it gets any worse he could die…could you give me a hand with that?"

Gibbs looked confused. "But Jack, the monkey is undead, how can it—"

"Bloody hell man, do you want to be responsible for the death of an innocent animal? In my cabin. _Now_," Jack ordered meaningfully.

"Aye sir! I'll be with you in a second lad," he said to Will and ran into the cabin with Jack.

In the dark cabin Gibbs spotted Elizabeth and looked to Jack without saying anything.

"Master Gibbs, I want you to take Miss Swann home," he said.

"Jack I'm perfectly capable—"

"Pish posh! I require you to descend from that poor excuse for a window, row her to the foul shore hereafter known as Tortuga and have in your most certain knowledge that she reached the faithful bride savvy?"

Gibbs nodded and dragged Elizabeth along.

"Sometimes I hate you," she said with a frown.

"Ta darling," he grinned.

* * *

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"Mercer knows what we're trying to do Jack," Will explained. "Where's Gibbs?"

"The grape had gone further down the throat than we originally thought," Jack explained. "So they broke up the meeting. I see."

He offered Will the rum when he saw the cut on his hand. "This might help."

"I don't drink."

"I forgot," Jack scowled and extended a piece of cloth instead. "This should help than."

"Thank you," he said as he wrapped his hand. Jack watched him wipe the blood from his hand.

"Why do you do it? You're not even a pirate."  
"I believe in what's right and right now the pirates are right," Will shrugged. "If you don't fight you might as well surrender and die."

"Not true," Jack held a finger up. "If you don't fight, you negotiate…or better yet run. Running is good."

Will looked at him solemnly. "The only one you're running from is yourself Jack. I wonder when you'll stop convincing yourself of something you know isn't true."

"Alright," Jack nodded. "I think I get the point."

"Do you? Do you understand that we each have a destiny?"

"You've been spending too much time with Tia," Jack observed sourly. "You seem to know all about my destiny."

"I know more than you expect Jack," Will said knowingly as he looked out into the dark sea. "I know, for instance that we're both in love with the same woman—"

Jack's eyes widened in panic. "What? You're not suggesting—"

"It's okay Jack. I'm not blind, when you aren't trying to save your own skin, you're trying to save her," Will said calmly. "You won't give me the letters? Fine! Let Elizabeth get out of this…Help me get her of Tortuga."

Jack's face softened. "How far are you willing to go for her?" he echoed the words he'd asked years ago. It seemed so long ago now…like it was another lifetime.

Will looked into his eyes. "I'd still die for her."

"If you stay here that might happen sooner than you think mate."

"Than so be it," Will shrugged. "I want her to be safe and happy."

Jack frowned inwardly. This was the problem with him. Did he think Elizabeth would be happy alone and safe in Port Royal while the men carried on in Tortuga? She would be miserable. And why was Will trying to decide for her? Trying to protect her?

And then he realized that both of them had asked him for a favor tonight. Each asking him to save the other. He believe Elizabeth now…believed that she wanted to stay with him but now he was understanding the bond Will and Elizabeth shared. A kind of love that willed them to save each other even if it meant they could-or _would _in Elizabeth's case-no longer be together.

"Will you help her?"

Before Jack could answer, Norrington and a few of his men climbed up the side of the ship.

"William Turner," he said. "We have a warrant for your arrest."

"Now this is strange. The blacksmith is getting arrested and the pirate isn't," Jack observed loudly as he stood between Will and the guards.

"Your arrest can be easily arranged should you demand it Sparrow," Norrington said bitterly.

Jack stood aside and pointed a hand towards Will. "Point taken," he squeaked. "Take him away."

Will locked eyes with Jack in dignified silence. "What are the charges?"

"We'll discuss that later."

"Fate intervenes," Jack said with a smirk as he turned his back on Will, who was now being carried away, and went to his cabin.

* * *

"What makes you think I would help you save Mr. Turner?"

Those were the first words Norrington said upon walking into his cabin the following morning.

"And who says it's Mr. Turner's salvation I'm after?" Jack asked with a feline grace.

"Why else would you ask me to come here?" Norrington observed, noticing that Jack was motioning for him to sit down, he did. "Furthermore you don't like Beckett, I don't either. You have the letters of marque _and _you and Mr. Turner have been known to save one another's life quite a few times."

"All solid reasons, I admit," Jack said as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes giving away nothing of his emotions. "But I have an even solider one to counter yours. You see my witless little commodore friend, the reason why you mustn't worry about another escape is that I intend to use the letters myself."

James raised his eyebrows. "You? Why should I believe that."

"I'm taking a companion…or er, a friend I'm sure you would approve of," Jack said with a little smirk and a twirling hand gesture. "Young Mrs. Turner."

"Elizabeth," James whispered with a hint of softness and jealousy. "I see. You've been after her all along."

Jack shrugged. "I wouldn't put it like _that_. It makes me sound rather pathetic. I suppose you could say she's a good of a person to have around as any and a damn good kisser—"

"Enough," he muttered. "Even if I believe you, what do you want from me? Just take her and leave."

"It amuses me that you think I'm so naïve," Jack chuckled. "I'm a wanted pirate. What's to say you won't arrest both of us and try to get information out of us instead of letting us go?"

"Why should I help you?"

"You mean what's in it for you?" Jack said thoughtfully. "Well that's a good question. One might think I taught you a thing or two," he smiled. "First of all Elizabeth will be safe and happy just like you want it. Secondly you won't have to worry about me anymore. And finally…you and I both know you can't keep William Turner locked up for some petty charge like attending a gathering that might not have been there. Let him go and I'll give you something you can put him on trial for."

"Beckett would be pleased," he though out loud.

"Of course. Let him come to me and I'll hand him the letters…you catch him then and he's locked up forever," Jack said in his most seductive tone as he leaned towards James. "You'll be promoted. And imagine how pleased Beckett will be when I tell him you were the one who convinced me to take the position at the East India Company."

"I suppose—"

"And then when you take him, subtly if I may request," he added. "I'll swoop Elizabeth away, I'll have to find a ship that sails tonight of course. The Pearl is too recognizable."

"And Elizabeth knows of all this?" he asked skeptically.

"Bits and pieces," he grinned.

"How do I know you'll hold up your end of the bargain?"

"Here comes my cohort right now," Jack said as he looked out the window, to Barbossa. "I'm giving him the Pearl, you see. And I'll have a message sent to Will as soon as he's free…be at the docks half an hour before the last ship leaves the port."

"You've thought it through."

"It's a special occasion," he mused. "Admiral? I'd come alone if I were you. After Elizabeth and I are gone you can call as many guards as you want."

Norrington nodded at his statement and at Barbossa who passed him on his way out.

"I have a deal for you weird beard man," Jack said with a grin.

* * *

"It seems too good to be true," Barbossa grunted.

"Hah! Look at you Hector," Jack laughed. "Complaining even when luck finally shows you it's good side."

"You're just _giving it_ to me?"

"Precisely."

"You don't want a jiff in exchange?"

"A mine of gold in Australia would be nice but what can you do eh?"

"So all I need to do is keep yer filthy crew?"

"Definitely."

"And ye'll be sailin' to Port Royal, with _a girl _, to wear some kind of red coat?"

"Oi," Jack protested. "It's going to be blue."

"Are ye dyin'?" Barbossa asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Jack said innocently. "Unless that girl has some more plans up her sleeve."

"Jack Sparrow is it still ye?"

"Captain."

"It is then," Barbossa was dumbfounded. "I'll shake your hand on that bargain."

"An unholy accord."

"And uneasy one."

Jack jumped to his feet, lingering in the cabin for as long as he could…I'll be back one day my precious. He couldn't believe he was saying goodbye to his love again but he would be back for it in no time…

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Norrington asked as they strode near the docks. Well, he strode and Jack…sauntered.

"Got the letters 'ere in me pocket."

"It's their carriage, I'll wait right behind the cargo."

Jack clapped his hand in mock enthusiasm. "Oh I do so love it when I get to surprise people."

When he turned around Elizabeth was running towards him and Will paying the coachman.

"Jack," she called harshly, when she reached him. He grabbed both of her hands, pulling her towards himself. "He thinks I'm going with him. Have you neglected to inform him of that slight detour?"

"Erm…" he said with feigned nervousness.

"Jack!"

"Not _yet_."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I trust you were able to arrange everything?"

"Everything is fine," he assured her and noticed that there was a tone of warning and doubt in her look. "Trust me."

He held her gaze, matching her intensity. "I will."

Will rushed up to them.

"Jack, I don't know how to thank you—"

"Oh shut it and save your voice for the singing," he slipped in the eunuch joke instinctively, all three of them smiled and he felt an unfamiliar ache in his heart. "Saved your life too many times and I'll probably have to do it again."

He handed Will the letters. "All blank," Jack added.

Norrington stepped out from his hiding place. "William Turner."

"And just when I was making my heroic speech," Jack whispered to himself.

"Turner, you are under arrest for possession of letters of marque not belonging to you and reported to be obtained by means of piracy…"

Both Elizabeth and Will were outraged, they turned to Jack, bewildered. Elizabeth struggled until she caught Jack's gaze and pierced him with a look of horror, willing him, begging him to make her believe that it wasn't real. In turn Jack shrugged and smiled: pirate.

"You're surprised by your little friend I see."

"James, please," Elizabeth pleaded.

"It's out of my hands, Elizabeth, I'm sorry." He shook his head. "It seems though that Mr. Sparrow here was overcome by love…"

He stopped, looking down to see Jack's pistol against his stomach. "It's Captain mate. It's Captain Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth let out a breath she'd been holding, smiling again. He took notice of how she was asking him to be her hero …he would do it this one last time, it might destroy them all but he would do it for one last time.

"Have you gone mad? Madder than before?" Norrington gaped.

"It seems I have," he laughed. "Now…your hands high in the air please. Back up against that wall."

Norrington did so with a glare.

Jack turned to one of the pirates near the dock. "If you'd be kind enough to help Mr. Turner take their belongings on the ship," he ordered. "And you Admiral, I'd like you to fill in those blanks…makes it official."

Norrington smiled bitterly as he opened the letters. "You thought it through."

"It's a special occasion. Mr. and Mrs. Turner if you'd be so kind."

Elizabeth looked at him with blazing eyes. "My name? But I already decided—"

"You're getting on that boat…ship," he corrected himself.

The anger in her eyes softened, she was momentarily stricken. "And…what about you?"

"I'll wave at you as the ship floats off," he said in good humor, but she could see that there was desperation in his eyes.

She was fierce again. "You never listen to me when I speak, I told you—"

"You told me to decide for all of us. To be a good man," he reminded her. I don't think you would enjoy rotting with pirates and running with me for the rest of your life…you're a fighter, like Will."

"Damn it just listen—"

"I won't listen," he was bitter now. "I don't even remember inviting you to stay? Who said you were welcome here?"

"You're just saying that to make me leave," she said slyly as she inched forward. Which man was she lying to? She'd told Will that no matter what it _seemed _like she was doing, she would have his best interest at heart…and then she'd told Jack that she wanted to stay with him, not for Will but for herself…and how she wished that weren't true…

She wasn't lying to anyone….she could stay with Jack and still protect Will above all others.

"You belong with him. The whelp can't lift a finger without you…you'll regret staying."

"No—"

"As pirate as you are. There'll always be that upper class morality nabbing at you…reminding you," he concluded. "That the three of us aren't so important in the grand scheme of things."

With this she abandoned herself to his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What about us?" the emotional question was muttered so quietly that he almost didn't hear.

"I'm sorry darling. It would never have worked between us," at this they both chuckled softly and he wondered more than ever, if that was just another one of his lies or just something he desperately wanted to believe in. Because if he stopped believing in that he would never be able to let go…

Slowly he let go of her as he saw Will walking towards them.

"Is everything all right?"

"Right as rain mate," Jack grinned and walked over to Norrington, snatching the letters from him and walking back.

Will took them with another nod of appreciation.

"Just one other thing mate," he said with a look at Elizabeth who was now standing beside Will. If he was letting her go, he might as well make sure Will could love her without hesitation.

Sensing what he wanted to talk about, Will tensed. "I already told you—"

"Listen mate, Lizzie here came to me last night," Jack admitted, Elizabeth smiled at the name he'd called her. "She came the letters for you, isn't that right Lizzie?"

"I would say as much," she said calmly.

The next part was going to be difficult. "When nothing else worked, she pretended- and let me put emphasize on the word_ pretend_- that she was in love with me, I let her pretend for a while but being that I have a knack for lying I knew the truth…I figured if she wants it _that_ bad let her have it," he said forcefully, wondering himself if what he was saying was the actual truth.

A bit stung by his words Elizabeth caught his eye once more, trying to tell him wordlessly that it wasn't true, trying to see if he really meant it and knew from the smile he reserved for her that he didn't.

Will squeezed her shoulder with a small smile. "I understand," he said to Jack. "Well it worked," he smiled at Elizabeth.

All three watched as they lifted the anchor and started preparing to set sail.

Elizabeth turned to Jack who returned her look with a nod, with a promise that this wasn't the end of it…even if it was, and she smiled ever so slightly to let him know that she understood and then automatically they turned to Will in unison. And with that small gesture, Jack knew he'd given her up right then and there. Will could be her hero from then on…he could continue being Captain Jack Sparrow, somewhere in her past.

"Are you ready?" Will broke the silence , never taking his eyes off Elizabeth.

"Yes I'm ready," she nodded with determination and then turned to Jack for one last time. "Thank you Jack. I always knew you were a good man," she said with the faintest hint of a smile, the private joke lingered there as they both turned away from him and walked away, hand in hand.

There were a thousand things Jack wanted to say in that instant. Tell her that she _made _him a good man, tell her to visit one day, to be happy, to never change…but none of it seemed right.

"Step to, I'm not going stand guard all night," he shouted after them instead, hoping she'd understand. And if it were anyone else they wouldn't notice that Jack's voice cracked a bit, she did and she understood. But she never looked back, as she was sure he wouldn't have in her place, and walked towards the ship deliberately.

"Blast me to Atlantis," Norrington sounded amused. "You _are _a good man."

"Don't know what you're talking about mate."

"What you just did…Let me tell you one thing, she went but she knew you were lying."

"Don't I always?" he chuckled. "I appreciate the help."

"It's not going to be pleasant from here on," he said. "I'll have to arrest you of course."

"As soon as the ship leaves."

"I'm afraid it might be sooner," a familiar voice echoed behind them. Jack cast Norrington a bitter smile before turning to face Beckett.

"I see, good thing I betrayed you since you were planning to do it to me all the same," he grinned at Norrington, who shifted his gaze.

"You were supposed to be gone by now remember?" he reminded him bitterly.

"So he was," Beckeet sneered. "This is even better. I get both Turner and Sparrow."

"Classic short guy wants to pretend he's in control," Jack muttered to himself.

"Stop that ship," Beckett ordered Norrington.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Jack pointed his pistol at Beckett.

"You don't want to be doing that Jack," Beckett stepped closer to him. "My troops will be here any minute."

"Shame you'll miss them."

Two gunshots rang and Beckett fell on his back. Jack stared at his body blankly, realizing that the reason Elizabeth and Will were leaving was now…gone. Will no longer needed to kill Beckett because he was dead and if he hurried he could tell them to get off the ship before it sailed.

He turned towards the harbor, the ship was slowly drifting off but there was still time…

To what point and purpose? To watch them together every day? He smiled to himself, there was no turning back…he'd already let her go…she was gone forever…but at least before she left she had been his. As much as Elizabeth could ever belong to anyone, she had been his for a few brief moments…and she would never know that he'd killed Beckett…never know that he stood there watching the ship drift off knowing he could stop it. She wouldn't know how _good _he actually was.

And then there were shouts and navy men ran towards the docks.

"Lord Beckett has been shot," Norrington shouted, distressed as Jack turned to lock eyes with him.

"Look it's Jack Sparrow," one man pointed.

"Was it him sir?"

There was a brief moment where both men looked at each other. Jack nodded in understanding.

"No, I was with him all along," Norrington said. "Round up the usual suspects. Go!"

They were alone again, except for the sound of men shouting and marching away. Both men turned to the ship, now drifting into the fog.

"You're full of surprises Admiral."

They both held their gaze on the ship until it disappeared into the fog.Leaving in it's trail only ripples on the water to show that it had ever been there at all. An then it was done…and Jack decided that while the biggest adventure he'd had _yet _was over, there were still more to be had…and somehow he was certain that she would approve of that sentiment. Only, he wondered if she was getting over it as quickly as he was, knowing her she was already over it...they were so very much alike..._too _alike perhaps...

_You want to know what it tastes like, to do the right thing...and gain the rewards that follow. _True, but now it was time to go back to traditions...and not do the right thing.

He turned to Norrington with the familiar wobble in his posture. "I say Admiral…would you be interested in helping one pirate Captain get his ship back?"

Norrington tried to look stern. "Don't push it Sparrow," but his eyes were smiling as they turned away from the sea and walked shoulder to shoulder.

"Well you still owe me!"

"Owe you?"

"I let you on my ship once remember?"

"I was forced to clean your deck," he reminded him. "With my wig."

"You stole my heart."

"You made me carry a goat," he remembered bitterly.

Jack coughed, outraged. "Oi! They are wonderful creatures," he said. "And you never would've gotten your uniform back if it weren't for me!"

"Or lost it for that matter."

"I thought we agreed that was Turner's fault."

Norrington sighed in defeat. "I suppose I could get Barbossa arrested…which would leave a ship without a Captain."

Jack leaned over to him and patted him on the back, making James cringe uncomfortably. "I want you to know mate…I was rooting for _you_ all along."

They both shared an amused glance, it was a start of a very interesting friendship. Both men had loved and lost and battled death, they'd been good men and pirates and they were very good at what they did and with Beckett dead, they had the entire Caribbean under their own control.

The two walked off together in the night.

* * *

**I tried not to make it as sad as the original but there is a certain degree of angst still there.**

**Forgive any stupid mistakes(including OOC) I might have because I don't have a beta. Reviews make my day people!**


End file.
